Procedures for reducing pain when injecting a material into the body, removing a body fluid or body tissue, or otherwise piercing the skin, include (a) placing a very cold material against the skin or flesh of the patient at the piercing site, (b) applying a topical treatment to the skin or flesh at the piercing site, which temporarily numbs the skin or flesh or (c) rapidly manually massaging the skin or tissue at the injection site while performing the injection.